User blog:ArceusBowser44/Back, and FAR better than before
So, as you guys already know, i was offline for 11 days. Now, don't worry guys, i was actually on vacation...However, something really really bad happened before i left. It was horrible, i was thinking that instead of leaving for the vacation, i would go to my grandmother to cry as i always did, running away from my problems. But of course i didn't. And in these 11 days, i learned a lot of things and now i am a FAR better person. I realized that crying over things so that i can feel better...it's useless. I became much stronger. I am still the same, but at least now i'm not the annoying and weak crybaby that i was before. I think that this year is going to be awesome, both life in general and this site. I have a lot of projects, and a lot of ideas: *Making 2 new Hax pages: Statistics Absorbtion (which is not like the name imply; Wither already know about this) and the other is...well, i still have to choose the name (i'm terrible with names) * Adding links to all of my profiles * Make a Q&A, cause why not * Make fanon profiles, since my fanon game is in my mind complete (and it's a REALLY OP one) * Make profiles about other series; such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Honestly Vs battles's profiles about this series aren't accurate), Kirby and etc * Make blogs to upgrade some characters or downgrade Also, about my Mario profile...it will take a lot of time since i need to add all the links to the other profiles. Also, i have seen Metal's changes in his profile...and they are AWESOME. I like the way he described everything, however, i'm not going to make my Mario's profile like him. Example: since in the RPGs Culex isn't the only Low 2-C feat, and other things instead of making "Universe level+ in SMRPG", i'm making "Varies; Ranges from to -----. Ranges from --- to ----" and etc. About the 3-D platformer, i will make the same as Metal, about the 2-D platofrmer, the same as my rpg key. Also, now i agree with High 1-C Mario in Paper Jam, since i found something that made me change my mind and other things. I still disagree with Nabbt, King Boo, Piranha Plant and the koopalings scaling to High 1-C Mario. I mean, the koopalings got first of all God-Stomped, and also, i have my problems with scaling the others to Mario. It's like saying that Tifa Lockhart scales to 4-B Sephirot. Or like saying that Birdo scales to Low 2-C Mario in SMRPG because she was able to damage him. I mean, every characters can damage each other in the RPGs, because of the "RPG health logic". Also because Paper Jam is a glass canon, at least when we talk about the normal enemies, because Mario always fought anyone in that game, and he is the protagonist, and the manual said that he is equal to Paper Mario, so he scales Category:Blog posts